A Long Time Gone
by 1luv2write
Summary: Abby and her little sister finally come home to Alexandria, VA after the loss of their mother. They meet the boys, and Abby starts to fall for two of them. They are both sweet, but who will she choose to love? [HIATUS because of lack of inspiration]


A Long Time Gone

_**Note**: Characters from Remember the Titans are not mine! All the other characters that are mentioned though are mine. This takes place after the Titans had a perfect season in 1971. And in this Gerry doesn't get into the car crash... yet. I've also decided that Petey, Rev, Alan, Sunshine, Julius, and Blue are going to be sophmores. While Gerry and Ray are juniors. And Louis just became a senior. Ray isn't on the football team, but he forgave Gerry and they are still friends. The main character looks almost like Angelina Joelie, somewhat the same physical features and ways of staying in shape. But she will be described more, as best as I can in the story. I hope you like it. / a person's thoughts, flashback, and end flashback_

Chapter 1: I'm Coming Home To Stay

It was a beautiful sunny day for a long drive. The warm summer air whipped my hair around as I drove along the interstate highway. I had the top down on my mustang convertible and some music going. I took quick glances at the scenery that passed me by. I drove for sometime lost in my thought when one of my favorite songs came on, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by the Temptations. The song was my parents' theme song that was played when they were married. I began to sing and remembering them, until I heard a little voice next to me join. I laughed inwardly as I heard the little girl next to me try to stay in tune with the music. Soon enough we were belting the words out, as we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Virginia'.

"Hey Abby, do think that your daddy will be there to greet us?" asked the little ebony haired girl.

"Of course daddy is going to be there to greet us. And how many times do I have to tell you, Steph, he is OUR daddy not just my daddy. The only reason that you don't know him is because mommy was forced to leave him before you where born." I assured her with a pat on the head.

"I know but I'll feel all weird 'cause he doesn't know. I mean what if he doesn't like me when he sees me." she said with a worried look on her face.

All I could do was just say, "Don't worry he will like you, I mean you ARE his youngest daughter. All you have to do is just like talk and spend time with him, and be your cute loveable self. Plus, you'll get to see Ju-Ju before you see daddy. I'm sure seeing him will calm your worries about daddy a little."

Stephanie just shook her head still unconvinced about seing our father for the first time in her life. Just to cheer her up I took her to get some ice cream in the next town that we came to. As always i would take some pictures of the places that we came though. I laughed as she was eating her ice cream, while I took pictures of her making funny faces.

You see Stephanie Mary Campbell is my little 8 year old sister, who was born nine months after my parents where forced to get a divorce. My mother and father, Sarah and Charles Campbell, were so in love with each other that they did not let the color of their skin bother them. My mom was white and my dad is black, and they fell head-over-heels for each other in a little town of Alexandria, Virginia. That's right in the South they fell in love, which was looked down upon at the time. They would meet secretly and just be with each other. One night they decided to elope in a church in the Burg, the area that my father and the rest of the blacks live. Of course when they were found out by the whites of the town, people threatened to burn their house down and kill them, but they didn't let the threats seperate them. When my brother, Julius, and I were born and growing up, the white people would insult us as we walked down the street. Some of the women would pity me because of my mother married a black man and had a white daughter and a black son, that's right I'm white and my brother is black. But when my brother Julius and I turned 9, some white men came to our house and tried to attack my mother. My brother and I were in the backyard playing with a football, when we heard my mother's screams. That was the day that my father had to make the toughest desicion of his life, to divorce my mother and let her move away, or to keep up their marriage and risk another attack. Unfortunately, the choice was obvious, he wanted to keep my mother and me safe, so they divorced. From that point on my mother and I moved and setteled in San Diego, California. It was difficult for me to adjust, but i got used to the change. For my mother it was tougher because at the age of 10, on February 20, 1965, I became an older sister to Stephanie. When she was born, and if we were still with my father and brother, we would have had two whites and three blacks. My father did not know that he had a second daughter, so when my brother found out my mother made him promise that he wouldn't tell our father. The reason for keeping it a secret, I haven't a clue, even til know I still don't know. Anyway, back to my trip home.

"Come on Steph, we have to get going now. We only have 3 more hours of driving to do before we get to Alexandria." I said as I walked back to the car. That was my first car and final birthday gift that my mother gave to me before... the accident. I cherished and took care of it with my life. We were celebrating the fact that I got my driver's liscenes for my motorcycle, which I sold. When we got in our driveway and I saw her, she was the car that I was always hoping to get, and it sat in our driveway. My mom came up behind me and handed my the keys saying, "She's all your's sweetheart. Congratulations again on passing your test." The next day she left for work and I left to drop my little sister of at school. I had the day off so I just drove around San Diego enjoying my car. It wasn't until I got home did the phone ring.

"Hello Campbell residence, what can I do for you?" I asked in a polite voice.

At the other end a nervous voice responded, "Hello Abigail, my name is Dr. Hamton. Ummm I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother was in a serious car accident and is here at the San Deigo Hospital. You will have to come down to the Hospital to fill out some information for us."

There was a long pause before I said, "Yeah sure doctor, just let me get my little sister. Because she is just getting out of school right now."

Dr. Hamton replied, "That is fine, but you must hurry because your mother is in serious condition. We don't know how long she has left to live."

Instantly I hung up the phone and got in my car. I drove as quickly as I could to get to my sister and then to the hospital before it was too late. I carried my little sister in, all the while she asked why we in the hospital. All I could say, was that mommy had to see us quickly. I had final reached the floor that my mother was on, and rushed to the desk asking for the room that my mother was in. Just at that moment the doctor came up to me and my sister asking us to follow him. He filled me in on what happened in the accident, and once we got to the room that my mother was on I couldn't help but broke down. Soon enough I heard my little sister begin to cry as well, as she say our mother in terrible condition and hooked up to several machines. I filled out the papers that needed to be written out about our mother.

About an hour later, after whispering hopeful words to my mother, she woke up and said, "I want you to take good care of your sister if I don't make it through. I want you to be strong for the both of you and go to your father's to live."

Shaking my head, I told her, "No mom, you're going to make it through this, then we'll all go home and take good care of you." But I knew that she wouldn't make it, but I had to have faith that she would.

Smiling at me, she reached for my hand and said, "I'm proud of you and will always be with you no matter what happens. I want you to follow your heart and work hard to get what you want," just then my little sister woke up and hugged our mother, "Hey baby, I want you to be good and listen to what your sister tells you. Unfortunately, I wish I could say that I'm going to make it, but I can't because I'll be lying to the both of you. You two girls have grown into such beautiful young ladies, and you're going to be such heartbreakers when you're all grown up. I want you to tell your father that I love him and will always love him; and your brother Julius that I'm so proud of him and love him as well." After she said that she fell into unconsciouness and suddenly went limp in my hands. I cried with my sister in my arms as we sat next to our mother's dead body. She looked so peaceful and at ease that day than any other day in her life. Her black hair lie around her head as if a crown on the most beautiful queen, and her beauty shone in her eternal sleep, like a sleeping princess.

That was the hardest I cried, second to the day of the funeral. I sent a letter to our father and brother after the funeral expalining our situation and that we would be coming to stay. So we said our good-byes to everyone that we knew, packed, and started to drive home to Alexandria, Virginia. That is how we came to coming back home for a good amount of time.

"Hey sis," Steph said as we drove on, "how much longer do we have until we get to Alexandria?"

I looked at my watch and replied, "Only twenty more minutes and then we can officially say that we're home. Don't worry if you don't want to go straight home we can look at the new schools that we'll be attending this year." I waited til I saw her nod her head.

Twenty minutes later

'Welcome to the town of Alexandria'

That's what the sign read as I made a left into my old town. As we drove down the main street, I noticed that nothing changed except that the blacks were eating in the same diner as the whites. Something must have happened if people were mixing with each other. /_Huh, must be intergrating or something like that. It's funny that nothing has changed since the last time I was here. Why are the people staring at us/_ I looked next to me and knew that they must have thought that Stephanie was my child. _/Well, I guess some people might get that idea, but let them think what they want./_

I made a right onto Baker Ave. and pasted the school that Stephanie would be going to from now on. I looked at her and said, "This is going to be your new school sweety. What do you think of it?"

Stephanie looked at it and replied dully, "It looks okay guess."

"Aw cheer up shrimp I'm sure that you'll like it and make a bunch of new friends. Well we have an hour before we get to our new home, might as well look at T.C. Williams High School." I said hoping that I would get a reaction from her when I called her a shrimp, which it did work. Laughing I drove out of the parking lot and on to River Street.

As we got closer to my new school I remembered that my brother was going to that school also and that he is on the football team. Him and my father were the ones that got my mom and me hooked on football, and when we moved we taught my little sister when she was old enough. _/I wonder if Ju-Ju is at practice or at camp right now. I can't wait to see him and the other boys, it's been so long since I saw them. I wonder what Rev and Petey look like now? Will they recognize me? Oh my god I wonder if the boys act the same way? Ha, I still remember the good times./ _I pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. I motioned for Stephanie to follow me, and we both made our way to the football field just as the boys got out of the locker room.

(Julius's Point of View)

"WOO! That was a great practice guys!" said Gerry.

"Yea, Sunshine that was a nice goal kick." said Julius. _/I can't wait to see Abby and Steph. They'll be here in fourty minutes I should head home. Oh sweet Lord! I'm so excited that I get to see my dear sisters soon./_

"Hey, who are the girls?" asked Rev.

Everyone looked in the direction of the parking lot to find that two girls had stopped in their tracks. The older looking girl had long midnight black hair that went down to her butt, which contrasted well with her fair white skin that actually had a hint of a tan. From afar she looked like she had a nicely built body, that was clad in nicely fitted jeans, a dark red top that looked somewhat Spanish and it went off the shoulders, and in a pair of small heels. The younger girl was black, shoulder length ebony hair, and had a simple periwinkle blue dress on. _/Who are they? Wait that girl looks like... Oh My God! It is them. Well looks like that I'm going to see them earlier then I thought./ _Julius instantly broke into a huge smile and ran to the girls.

_/What is Julius doing/ _Everyone else thought as they saw Julius sprint to the older girl, pick her up, spin her around, put her down, and repeat the same process with the youger girl.

(Abigail's Point of View)

_/Oh my god, there he is! He looks the same as before. Petey and Rev look really good, I can tell they gained some muscle over the years. Oh here comes Ju-Ju, yay I finally get to see my brother./ _Just as she finished her thought Julius came up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. He put her down and did the same to Stephanie. When he was finished he gave me a hug and with excitement in his voice said, "Come on I want you to meet some of the guys." They walked began to walk back to the group of guys that watched them curiously.

(Petey and Rev's Point of View)

As soon as Julius and the girls got closer Petey and Rev broke into big grins and looked at each other.

_/Oh my god it is Abigail and... Stephanie, the little sister that Julius was talking about. Wow Abigail looks so amazing since the last time I saw her. She looks so beautiful and mature, but I hope that she still has that fun loving attitude that she did when we were kids. I wonder if she still has that beautiful voice of hers. Ha, I still remember singing a lot of songs with her. HAHAHA! Petey still looks at her the same way after all these years of not seeing her, but I don't blame him she has grown so much./ _thought Rev.

_/Oh Abigail Estella Campbell! You have grown SO much. Dang girl, now I know why I was always askin' for a kiss. Ha, probably still has that gorgeous voice too. So that is Stephanie, I think her and Sheryl will get along fine. But OOHHH WWEE, you sure lookin' fine Ms. Campbell. imitates a female voice Why thank you Petey. My how you grew to be such a good looking man. Will you be my boyfriend? HAHAHA that'll be the day, but seriously she looks like in good health./ _thought Petey as the three came closer to the group.

(Back to Abigail's Point of View)

They reached the guys and Julius introduced her to them, "Guys I want you to meet my sisters, Abigail and Stephanie. They must have just gotten here."

Everyone, except Rev and Petey, looked at them as if it were a joke. No one they knew had a white sister and a black little sister. Just then Rev said, "Nightingale how are you? You look really beautiful since I saw you. Do you still have that beautiful voice of your's?" He gave Abigail a hug and turned to Stephanie, "Well hello Stephanie. How are you?"

Stephanie replied from behind Abigail's leg, "I'm good, and you?"

"Stephie, introduce yourself properly." said Abigail. Stephanie came from behind her and held out her hand to Rev. In response he took it and shook it, smiling and telling her that her his name is Jerry Harris.

"I know that you aren't going to forget me and giving me a kiss." stated Petey. The guys, that didn't know what they were talking about looked at him and then her and back to him. To their surprise the girl named Abigail, who is Julius's sister, went up to Petey and stood infront of him.

"Well I WAS hoping that you would overlook that." teased Abigail. Petey leaned in close to her and waited to get his kiss. Laughing she first smacked him across the cheek and gave him a kiss on the same cheek. "There you finally got kissed." Rev and Julius laughed as Petey's face broke into a grin. She then turned her attention back to the rest of the guys and just started to laugh.

Finally Blue asked, "What is so amusing that makes you laugh?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that your faces look so lost right now." Abigail said between laughs.

"Well anyway, I'm Darryl "Blue" Stanton." He was somewhat tall, about Rev's height, black on the verge of afro hair, friendly personality, good looking, he seemed the type to start a conversation, and sounded like he had a good singing voice.

"Hi!" She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He shoke her hand and smiled at her. She always like to analyze what type of personality people had and their ability to handle other people.

"I'm Gerry Bertier, also known as Superman, the quarterback and linebacker." He said as he held out his hand and smiled. Abby shook his hand and had a feeling that they would become good friends. He was alittle taller than Julius, handsome, brown hair, soft but stern brown eyes, rough but gentle hands, a warm smile, great manners, amazing ability to make a person trust him, and trustworthy. That's what she saw in him, and she liked his qualities.

"I'm Ronnie Bass, but people call me Sunshine 'cause I came from California. I'm also a quarterback and linebacker." He introduced himself and also held out his hand to her. Abby smiled and shook his hand. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, very handsome like the type that was able to get any girl he wanted, friendly, laid back, nice long fingers, slightly taller than Gerry, very excepting, and he had the ability to make any person like him, the same for Gerry. She blushed inwardly as she quickly glanced at his lips that just yearned to be kissed by any girl.

Then she came to a somewhat heavyset guy with light blonde hair, polite and fun personality, excepting like Ronnie, liked to sing with Rev and Blue, and also was able to handle a conversation. "I'm Louis Lastik, and I'm defensive tackle." She shook his outstretched hand and gave him a smile.

Finally she came to a boy who was tall and had an adorable, yet boyish, looking face. He had blonde hair went down to his ears, that was parted on his left side, and his blue eyes were breathtaking to look into. He smiled at her as he said, "I'm Alan Bosley, a defense linebacker." He was cute in a dorky kind of way, he had a sweet and funny personality that made Abby want to just be with him for a while, he stuttered a bit which added to already cute and adorkable features.


End file.
